finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Pandämonium (FFII)
Schätze Wäre es nicht hilfreicher, die Fundorte der Items anzugeben? Weil so weiß man zwar, was es dort gibt, aber nicht, wo genau man es findet... damit hat man nicht viel gewonnen. Es würde reichen, wenn man das knapp hält wie bspw. hier (denn das ist keineswegs WT-Style, sondern das schlichte festhalten von relevanten Infos). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:42, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :In dem Punkt stimme ich dir zu, aber ich möchte ungern so eine Tabelle in dem Artikel haben, wie die Amis. Mich stört, dass sie vertikal ausgerichtet ist und somit die Seite unnötig in die Länge zieht. Daher würde ich folgende (horizontal ausgerichtete) Variante vorschlagen: :Erinnere mich bloß dran, dass ich noch den zweiten Schatz im 6. Stock nachprüfe. Das ist auch irgendsoein sinnloses Item, was die Welt nicht braucht. Anyways... wie wäre es mit dieser Tabelle? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:07, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich finde ich es gut, eine Tabelle zu machen und noch besser, wenn man die dann nach Stockwerken einteilt wie du es hier gemacht hast. Aber die horizontale Ausrichtung wirkt in Oasis arg gequetscht und generell isses etwas merkwürdig, das so nebeneinander zu machen, wenn die Stockwerke ja auch nicht neben-, sondern übereinander liegen. Zumindest mich irritiert das erheblich. Ich finde zudem nicht, dass man hier unbedingt Platz sparen müsste. Wenn aber doch, vllt. eher in dieser Form: |width="50%"| |} ::Was sagen Sie? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:38, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ob die Stockwerke von rechts nach links führen oder von oben nach unten erachte ich nicht als Kriterium für die Anordnung einer Tabelle. Wichtig ist, dass der Leser die Information findet, die er sucht und da muss ich sagen sind unser beider Tabellen gleichermaßen geeignet. Das Problem mit der Quetschung in Oasis lässt sich bei beiden Tabellen recht einfach mittels lösen. Hab das mal so umgesetzt (bei deiner ist ne Quetschung bei der ersten Spalte aufgetreten) Hier also nochmal beide Tabellen: |width="50%"| |} :::@Meine Meinung: Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt mir meine Tabelle immer noch etwas besser. ^^" Nimm's mir nicht böse, aber sie sieht mMn gleichmäßiger aus. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:53, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *sich auch mal einmischt* Ich kann Katziis Punkt, dass die Tabellen bei den Amis teils echt saulang und deshalb eher störend sind, verstehen, aber bei den paar Schätzen im Pandämonium seh ich da kein Problem. Wie wär's mit einem Kompromiss? Wenn die Tabelle eine überschaubare Länge hat, wird sie so wie bei den Amis angelegt, ansonsten macht man zwei Tabellen wie in Gunnis Vorschlag (sorry Katzii, aber deine Idee find auch ich nicht sonderlich ansprechend). --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 09:53, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem, Flüster. ;) Ich möchte nochmal gesagt haben, dass ich jetzt nicht stock und steif auf meinen Vorschlag beharre. Der Ertrag würde den Aufwand in dem Fall nicht rechtfertigen. Es war halt ein Vorschlag und mehr nicht. ^^ Ich kann durchaus auch mit einer anderen Tabelle leben. Hauptsache die Seite sieht (immer im Einzelfall betrachtet) letztlich ansprechend aus. Wenn die Mehrheit den Vorschlag von Gunni oder deinen, Flüster, bevorzugt, solls an mir nicht scheitern. ;) *mir ne Ladung Flarestar und Apokalypse von Flüster und Gunni draw für den Imperator* >D Beware of the Katzii! Muahahaahahahaa — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:23, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich selbst wäre eigentlich eh dafür gewesen, das gleich in eine einzige Tabelle reinzumachen, weil's in diesem konkreten Fall den Rahmen nicht sprengt. Aber ich wollte Katziis Einwand berücksichtigen^^ Ich bin dafür, es so wie von Flüster beschrieben, zu machen. ::@Katziis Beitrag vor Flüsters: Mit Quetschung meinte ich nicht die Zeilenümbruche, die sind nicht schlimm (ich würd die s da auch weglassen, ist bisschen unnötig), sondern dass man in Oasis bei der Anordnung nebeneinander schmalere und dann wieder breitere Spalten hat und speziell die schmaleren dann etwas gequetscht wirken. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:13, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich weder eine Notwendigkeit noch einen Nutzen, wenn die Tabellen horizontal ausgerichtet werden, und bin deshalb für die vertikale Ausrichtung, zumal auch so gut wie alle anderen Tabellen im Almanach vertikal sind, wieso also abweichen? Ich sehe dazu keinen Grund. Ich finde eine vertikale Ausrichtung ist auch angenehmer zu lesen und allgemein sinnvoller. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:10, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC)